


A tale of a lost prince and his knight in a hot rod red armor (or how did mommy meet daddy)

by Intoxic



Series: Frostiron stuff [3]
Category: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Tony is a good storyteller, not-beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxic/pseuds/Intoxic
Summary: “Daddy? How did you and mommy meet?”“How did I meet mommy?” he repeated. “Oh, it’s a long story, sweetie.”“Tell me. Tell me. Tell me.”“Well…” he cleared his throat and pulled Freya onto his lap. The little girl pressed her head above his newest arc reactor and looked up at him. God, she looked just as beautiful as her mother. Tony kissed the top of her head and began his tale.“Once upon a time, there were two princes of a golden realm. (...)
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952353
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	A tale of a lost prince and his knight in a hot rod red armor (or how did mommy meet daddy)

**_“A tale of a lost prince and his knight in a hot rod red armor”_ **

_(or, how did mommy meet daddy)_

“Daddy? How did you and mommy meet?” 

Tony cracked open one of his eyes and looked at his daughter, standing before him. He was dozing on the couch, being tired after four meetings with investors. Seriously?! He hated charming some old frats to invest in his company. This is why he passed being the CEO to Pepper years ago. He wanted a break from all those company stuff. He was an engineer, for god’s sake! However, Pepper insisted that he has to show his face from time to time. And today, she decided to load him with four meetings that went for hours. Hours! Tony just wanted a break. 

Freya, his sweet seven years old baby girl hopped on the couch next to him. Her long, black hair was neatly made in a braid, tied with a green ribbon. Her red Iron-Man shirt was mismatched with her green leggings. She was truly his daughter, not giving a mind to clothes unless it was for some official thing. Then she went truly into her princess mode. 

Tony looked into her mismatched eyes. One brown and one green, after her parents. The one brown eye and small nose were the only things she inherited from Tony. That and a knack for engineering. She built her first circuit board when she was just six. Tony couldn’t be prouder of her, especially that she preferred earth’s studies over magic. 

“Daddy?” Freya repeated herself, shaking his arm slightly. Tony opened both of his eyes and moved himself up on the couch. 

“How did I meet mommy?” he repeated. “Oh, it’s a long story, sweetie.”

“Tell me. Tell me. Tell me.” 

“Well…” he cleared his throat and pulled Freya onto his lap. The little girl pressed her head above his newest arc reactor and looked up at him. God, she looked just as beautiful as her mother. Tony kissed the top of her head and began his tale. 

“Once upon a time, there were two princes of a golden realm. The older of them was more favored among their people, because of his braw and courage in a battle. The younger was more reserved but more powerful than his brother. The younger prince was also a mage, one of the most powerful mages in the entire universe. The two princes grew up with a dream to become a king of the golden realm one day when the old king would step down.”

“A king of Asgard?” the girl asked, and Tony confirmed it with a single nod. 

“However, when they grew up, the older prince was too reckless, and the younger one knew he wasn’t fit to be a king for their people. But no one listened to his advice. So he pulled a trick, as he was often called a trickster. He showed the old king that the older brother is not fit to be a king just yet. Unfortunately, the old king wasn’t the only one to discover some truth. The younger brother discovered a truth about himself just as well. The truth was truly devastating for him and his beliefs that he got lost in his grief.” 

“He was sad?” Freya inquired again.

“Yes, he was sad and hurt. Everything he believed was shattered in pieces. He was suddenly lost.” Tony added. “The younger prince lost himself in his grief and… he flee from the golden realm.” _Well, he couldn’t tell his daughter that her mother let go to die in the void._ “He found someone who promised to help him in his pain.”

“His knight in a shining armor?”

“Not just yet, princess.” He replied and went back to the story. “After some time with his new friend, the younger prince showed up in a new realm. He came here, seeking something valuable, a treasure. And that’s how the knight in a hot rod red armor stumbled upon him.”

“And it was a love from the first sight!” she exclaimed, smiling widely.

“No baby,” Tony quickly corrected her. “However, the knight took the interest of the younger prince. He found the prince beautiful even if he seemed to be not in his right mind. At that same time, the older prince of the golden realm came down here, sensing his brother’s magic. He wanted to take the younger prince away, but the knight was against it. He challenged the older prince to a duel over the younger prince.”

“You won daddy, right?”

“You bet I did,” he informed her. “Don’t let uncle Thor and Steve tell you otherwise. I won with them.” 

She just smiled at him. 

“Then the knight, the captain, and the older prince took the younger to a… castle, where a furious dragon was ruling. The dragon locked the prince in a… glass tower to wait for his fate.”

“Did you rescue mommy from there?”

“Mommy rescued himself,” Freya nodded to that. “After his escape, the knight and his newly formed team rushed to find the prince. However, the prince wasn’t alone anymore. He brought his...other colleagues to this realm as well. The team of the knight started to fight with them. It was a glorious battle, sweetheart. A one that was to remember by everyone.”

“But what about the knight and the prince?”

“Well… the prince came to the tower of the knight,” Stark explained further. “The knight decided to encounter him and…”

“And that’s when they fell in love and lived happily ever after!”

“Not quite yet,” he laughed at Freya’s frown. “Let’s say that it was the time when the knight had a chance to truly look at the lost prince. They dueled a bit, and flyte as well. Eventually, the prince was defeated by the green friend of the knight. After the battle was won, the older prince of Asgard took the younger one with himself back to the golden realm.”

“And that’s it?” Freya asked with a dose of disappointment in her voice. “There’s no love from the first sight?”

“I’m not finished yet,” he bopped her nose slightly. “Years later, the older prince brought the younger one back to Midgard. The younger prince looked better then. His mind wasn’t sick anymore. He apologized sincerely for his wrongs and helped in rebuilding Midgard. He and the knight started to spend time together again, but no on duels. Instead, they learned they are much alike. Soon… they fell in love and not long after, they married and created the most beautiful thing in the whole world.”

“What was it?”

“A sweet, little miracle they called _Freya.”_ she smiled sheepishly, just like Loki. “And a few years later they were granted another lovely miracle that soon will join their little family.” 

At that very moment, Loki stepped into the room. The heavy, pregnant belly was covered by one of Tony’s old Metallica T-shirts. God, he looked so beautiful, pregnant with Tony’s son. Stark smiled at his husband, as Loki walked closer to them. The pregnant god sat next to his husband and pressed himself to his side. Yes, pregnant Loki sought cuddles more than usual. Not that Tony minded. Stark placed one of his hands on Loki’s belly and soon felt a solid kick of his son, Edwin. 

“Hmmm…” Freya mused, gaining his attention again. “You know what, daddy? Mommy is a better storyteller.”

“What?”

“He said you fell in love with him after he threw you out of the window the second time.” Tony gave Loki a pointed look. The mage only shrugged his arms. “He said you kept pestering him long enough until he threw you out of the window. Then you declared your love for mommy.” 

“My story was better.”

“Yeah,” the little girl drawled. “I’m sure that uncle Nick would like to know you called him a _furious dragon._ ” Freya made a small pause and looked between her parents. “So, there was no love from the first sight between you two?”

“No,” Loki replied for both of them. “But you can rest assured that the love I share with your father is eternal, Freya.”

“Yeah,” Tony agreed with him. “Maybe our love story didn’t start as a typical fairytale, but it sure ends with a happily ever after, monkey.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This popped in my mind last night.  
> Not-beta.  
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
